They Never Loved Me: Kindergarden
by Ivy Devi
Summary: My Aunts don't love me. They never have. Uncle P thinks they never will, but he's wrong. I have a hidden talent. If only they would give me another chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What am I to do? I can't help myself! I have to keep writing new fanfics! It's in my nature! Anyway this is a series of fanfics that I started last night, it's from Charlie's point of view!**

**Dissapointment**

Often one's best memories are of when they were in kindergarden, not mine.  
>My aunts saw to that.<br>It all started when my name was drawn out of a hat to sing in the fall recital. I was fine with that. I practiced singing Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.  
>I changed the words a little because I didn't want to sing a love song, I dedicated it to my dead father.<br>All was well, until I found out from mum that Vanilla Twilight was dad's favorite song... oops. It was too late to change.  
>I remember my aunts coming over for Grandma Bone's birthday a week before the show.<br>MDuring dinner I made announcement:  
>"Guess what?" I stood on the dinning room table. "I'm singing in my school's fall show!"<br>"Charlie, get off the table!" Aunt Eustacia snapped. "Now what's this about you singing?"  
>I reluctantly slid back into my seat and said:<br>"This friday I'm singing a song at school in front of EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE WORLD!"  
>Maisie chuckled " The whole city will be there, Charlie, love."<br>Mum smiled but it was only a ghost of a smile, not a true  
>"Would you like it if we came?" Aunt Venetia leaned over to me.<br>"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" I cried.  
>Aunr Lucretia smiled, "Well then that's settled."<br>I crawled under the table, popped up on the other side, and hugged Aunt Venetia.

-:*:-

I stood behind the curtain waiting for Benjemin to finish his dog tricks with Runner Bean.  
>Finally it was my turn.<p>

"The stars lean down to kiss you  
>And I lie awake and miss you<br>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere..." I sang on. There were a few sniggers but I hardly noticed.

"... oh, daddy I wish you were here." I had shortened it and replaced darling with daddy.

Nobody clapped but Maisie and my mother.

Aunt Eustacia looked sympathetic, Aunt Venetia looked like she was trying to smile, and Aunt Lucretia- it was her face I would never forget- had cold dissapointment in her eyes.  
>I wished I could die. The silence was worse than any amount of laughing would have been, it made more impact than a year of punishment would have been.<br>I decided right then that I would never see that cold look again.  
>I would learn to do it right, I was awful but I would get better.<br>"Charlie, you did so good!" My teacher Ms. Sims hugged me, but I knew that she was lying.  
>I knew because my aunts knew these things and they were dissapointed.<br>They didn't even say good-by.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's THE DARK!**

I started at school, I signed up for music and we started to learn redorder. It was agonizingly long and boring class... and humiliating classes.  
>"Charlie, stop!" "Do it right!" "Somebody slap him!" "GET A LIFE!"<br>I gave up.

Well at least at school I did, I still practiced in my room when everyone else was outside or out. Usually Grandma Bone was out, there was no making Uncle Paton leave his room, and Mum went outside with Maisie.

My chords sounded awful, my tunes were off, and I didn't have any rhythm.  
>Well... I kept trying until Uncle Paton came into my room one day and flicked the light off.<br>"Hey! Why did you do that!" It was the middle of the day but the lights always gave the room a second glow.  
>"It's the middle of the afternoon, you're wasting electricity."<br>I guess that made sense.

"And, Charlie?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Do you enjoy recorder?"  
>I blushed. "Well... not really..."<br>"Then why do you play?"  
>"To please my aunts."<br>"Why must you do that?"  
>"Because... because... because... because... I just do, okay?"<br>"Okay, Charlie, but I'm only trying to show you what really matters."  
>"Like sitting in the dark all day? No thanks, I'll bet there are monsters in the dark and witches!" Somthing flashed into my mind but I couldn't think why.<br>Paton went pale.  
>"What makes you say that?"<br>"Because it could be true! It's THE DARK!"  
>Paton walked out stiffly, I think I got to him.<br>I also gave up the recorder and went for piano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Failure**

"CHARLES BONE WHAT IS THAT DISGRACEFUL SOUND!" Grandma Bone stormed into the dinning room where I was attempting to play piano.  
>"Playing... piano..."<br>"Well, stop right now it's awful!"  
>She stormed out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her.<br>I waited 'til she was out of sight through the window before trying again.  
>My playing got better and better and better, until I- a five year old boy- could play chords all by myself. I was my own teacher. I practiced every time Grandma Bone went out and by christmas eve I could play any christmas carol by heart.<p>

The aunts came over, as usual and were even more wary of me than before.  
>We ate christmas dinner and then they tried to make me paint a rose.<br>I couldn't.  
>Flute. No luck.<br>Act as a monster. I wouldn't even go near the costume.

As they left I tried to tell them about my piano playing but they wouldn't listen.  
>"Please! Just one song!" I even attatched myself to Aunt Eustacia's leg.<br>"Charlie, I have heard your playing it's awful!" Snapped Grandma Bone. "And let go of Eustacia's leg!"  
>"That or I can lock you into a dark room by yourself when I drag you to my house," Eustacia put in.<br>I let go.  
>"But I've improved..." they swept out.<br>"Charlie, go to your room!" Shouted Grandma Bone.  
>"Yes, Grandma," as I walked to my room I caught a glimpse of Uncle Paton's sympathy through his open door, but it only made me mad.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long… yes I know I spelled trembling and never wrong… I did it o purpose.**

**Sympathy and Manfred**

After Christmas the only attention I got that I like was grandma Bone's cruel attention. Because she didn't treat we like a kid. She yelled at me like I could take a blow. Everybody else gave me sympathy. I _hated_ sympathy. Sympathy means that someone feels sorry for you; that someone thinks you're weak.

So I grew to despise it. I didn't want to be seen as weak, I wanted my name to go in history books from my strength; I wanted to be know across the nation as "The Great Charlie Bone", not "that kid who disgraced his family and gets beat up for it and needs help". I NEVER want to be given sympathy. EVER. I decided to set things to rights. So I did something that would show my bravery: I got my green wheelie backpack and packed up my jammies, some cookies, a stick to defend myself with. I wanted to bring my stuffed puppy but the world was too dangerous for someone like him.

I left. I went to find another place in this world where I was respected.

I walked at least a million miles. All the way to the park! That's like all the way in Canada I think.

At the park I saw a creepy boy who looked about 12 or 13 and had hair like a girl and black eyes.

I was only 5 so I did the sensible thing— charged him.

I beat him with the stick and punched him in the stomach. I think I was pretty scary.

"Hiya, cachaw, bam!" he didn't look scared at all.

"You should be trumbling in fear! I am the great Charlie Bone!"

Suddenly he had be in a position that I couldn't move.

"What are your parents' names?"

"Amy Bone and…" what had daddy's name been again?

"I don't remember what daddy's name was… he died when I was 2." Now I was struggling not to cry… and failing.

"Maybe Lyell Bone?"

How did this guy know daddy's name?

"Y-yeah that s-sounds r-right…"

"Why aren't you at home?"

"I ran away and I'm nevow going home!"

"Do you want to stay with me awhile?"

"Are you trying to show sympathy? Because I hate sympathy!"

"Not at all, I'm just being nice."

Five years later, if I still remembered this, I would question his "just being nice" statement.

"Okay!"


End file.
